My Little Heart Third Story Fullmetal Alchemist
by Summer Mint
Summary: kumpulan fict dari tiap pair hetero di FMA! gommen gw vakum beberapa bulan... teteup R n R ya!
1. Royai

YAHOOOOOOOO! LAMA TAK BERJUMPA LAGI FFN!maaf lama ngg apdet! TT ^ TT

mampet ide euy! w "

Nah, karna sekarang dah full-of-my-narsis-ide(?) aku mo kasih tw, Fanfict berseri!

ada dua seri, yaitu, dari seri 1, dari anime Fullmetal Alchemist, dan yang kedua dari anime Hetalia Axis Powers!

Fict pertama dari seri FMA yaitu : pairing Royai! (lagi!) -PLAKK-

okay, dari pada dari tadi gw di pukulin mulu, kita mulai aja fict gw ini...

* * *

Summary : Anda benar-benar bodoh..Kol...maksudku..Jendral Mustang...tema waktu after the end

Disclaimire : FMA teteup punya Hiromu...

Warning : agak OOC...pairng royai yg kental...

Ich liebe dich

"Letnan…Letnan!"

Pupil mataku yang berwarna merah hazel terbelakak, bangun dari mimpi buruk tadi. Kutatap laki-laki berambut dan bermata hitam onix, atasanku, Jendral Roy Mustang.

"Dari tadi kau tertidur, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar, namun terkesan mengkhawatirkanku "Mukamu pucat, lho, Letnan"

Kuhela nafas ku yang terasa lebih ringan, kuseka keringat dingin yang mengucur di sekitar muka dan daguku. "Tidak…" Kataku berbohong

"Hanya, mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah inginku ingat kembali…" Kuseka kembali keringat yang mengucur di belakang leherku…tepat pada bekas 'luka' itu.

Matanya memicing, melihat ke arahku

"Maksudmu…Hari Perjanjian? Tepat hari ini 2 tahun yang lalu bukan, dimana semua yang kulihat gelap dan…". Ia menyelipkan 2 jarinya ke kerah leherku

"Aku yang berteriak karena bawahanku yang paling **kusayangi**?" Tanyanya dengan posisi mukanya tepat di depan batang hidungku. Mukaku mulai memerah tak karuan, daripada ketahuan, ku tarik pelatuk pistol yang kusembunyikan di saku celana.

"Kalau anda berani-berani mendekatkan wajah anda 3 cm dari muka saya lagi, mungkin kepalamu sudah bocor, Kol..maksudku..Jendral!". muka Roy yang tadi pucat pasih karena ada selongsong peluru baru saja lewat di mukanya, kembali tersenyum nakal bercampur licik.

"Kalau kau masih belum fasih memanggilku 'Jendral', kau masih boleh memanggilku dengan 'Kolonel' qo." Jawabnya sambil berjalan perlahan ke mejanya kembali, sebelum sebuah peluru menembus pelipisnya.

Ku hela nafas legaku, selebihnya dia tidak membuat kantor ini berlubang karenanya. Kulanjutkan pekerjaan tadi yang sempat tertunda. Sebenarnya, sejak ia di promosikan ke panggkat Jendral, pekerjaannya makin berat. Namun, sebaliknya dengan sifatnya. Ia yang biasanya bersifat dingin, cuek, malas dan sedikit mesum, berubah menjadi lebih berempati dan rajin, serta…

Ini sudah yang ke 10 kalinya ia mengkhawatirkanku dalam sebulan.

Persis di kejadian ia melawan Homunculus bernama Lust, ia bahkan menanyakan keadaan para bawahannya daripada mengkhawatirkan luka di perutnya.

Serta, saat ia kembali dari tempat 'Ayah', saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya sejak ia memasuki ruang bernama Kebenaran. Ia yang tidak dapat melihatku, menanyakan lukaku daripada mengkhawatirkan penglihatannya.

"Bodoh."

"Hah!" tanyanya dengan nada aneh

"Anda betul-betul bodoh Jendral."

"Apa maksud pertanyaan tadi?"

"Kenapa anda lebih mementingkan keadaan bawahan anda, dari pada anda yang sendiri dalam keadaan sekarat?"

Mata hitam sedikit menyipit. Ia sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaanku tadi. Ia melangkah menuju mejaku

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku lebih mementingkan derai air matamu, dari pada pendarahan di perutku?"

"_KOLONEL!"_

"_Ahh…Letnan, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Kumohon khawatirkan diri anda!"_

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku lebih mementingkan pendarahan di lehermu dari pada mataku yang memutih, Riza ?" katanya sambil terus berjalan dan menyentuh matanya.

"_Kau tidak terluka kan, letnan?"_

"_Lagi-lagi anda begitu, khawatirkan diri anda!"_

Aku yang sedikit tertunduk, kaget saat rasanya tubuhku diangkat. Roy memelukku. Erat. Sangat erat. Bahkan aku tidak dapat menjangkau pistolku. Mukaku kembali memerah, tidak ada yang dapat ku lakukan kecuali pasrah.

Ia membisikan sesuatu ke telingaku, terasa halus dan hangat.

"Karena…aku… Ich liebe dich, Riza…"

Sebuah kata-kata yang tidak kumengerti, tapi, ditelingaku, terbisik kata-kata itu, membuatku bergidik dan muka memerah.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya

"Lu…lu..lu..lupakan saja tadi…ka..kalau begitu…aku PULANG DULU LETNAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriaknya sambil kabur keluar kantor.

"Tu..tunggu! BAKA TAISAAAAAA!"

Akau tidak mungkin mengejarnya, lagipula, memang sebentar lagi jam pulang kantor karyawan. Aku akan membereskan kantor dahulu, baru bersiap akan pulang.

Saat aku meletakan buku di laci kantor, tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan sebuah buku tebal. Sangat tebal.

Aku bertanya-tanya akan buku apa ini.

"Buku apa ini? Kamus? Bahasa German?"

Kubolak-balik halaman di dalam kamus itu, dan ada sebuah kertas penandan yang terselip di situ. Kulihat pembatas itu, tertulis inisial 'RM' (bukan rumah makan euy!) dengan tinta merah, sebuah kalimat yang di garis bawahi merah.

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat pupil mataku mengecil dan mukaku semerah tomat

Aku berusaha tenang, aku sudah tahu orang itu dar inisialnya. Aku berusaha memikirkan jawaban dari pernyataan tadi. Dengan jujur.

Kutulis kembali kalimat di pembatasnya…

"Ich liebe dich…"

Riza.

* * *

note:

Ich liebe dich: dalam artinya I love you...

Gaje kah? aneh? terlalu pairing kah? plizz repiuw :D

Ich liebe dich ~

Fin.


	2. Edwin

NAH! SELESE JUGA YG PAIRING EDWIN!

huuhuhuhuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu..maap lama apdet, coz, liburan2 gini aku malah sakit flu DX

dan semua (?) penyakit itu menginspirasikan fict ini!

teteup baca My Little Heart ya ^^... (yg FMA maupun hetalia, baca ya?)

aku berusaha (bakal lama kyknya..)cepet apdetnya... XD

Salam FMA, Tika Elric7

Theme song : Love is War ~ Miku Hatsune

* * *

Disclaimer : Hiromu teteup yg punya FMA…

Summary : the second fict in My Little Heart, lgi syaaaaaakiiiiiit ~ ~ ~ peruuuuuuuuut ~ ~ ~ = w =" , males nulis summary…just enjoy…

Warning : OOC mungkin…maap apdet lama, coz sakit mulu neh…

* * *

Al melihat automail milik kakaknya.

"Nii-san mau di lempar spanner lagi sama Winry ya?" Tanya Al dengan muka sweatdrops. "Baru saja sebulannya yang lalu di perbaiki, kenapa sekarang mudah sekali rusaknya?"

Ed mengalihkan wajahnya kea tap hotel mereka menginap. "Ukkhh..ja..JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU DONG! Aku tidak tahu teroris dari Xing tadi membawa chain saw, dan dia dengan mudahnya menkikis bagian luar automailku!" katanya setengah berteriak. Mereka berdua sedikit terdiam.

"Haaaaaahh…." Desah kedua kakak beradik itu. Ed merebahkan dirinya ke kasur membuat rambut pirang emasnya terhempas. Al menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. Tandanya mereka berdua sedang depresi.

"Yaaaaah…apa boleh buat, mau tidak mau, besok kita harus ke Resembool, apa pun akibatnya!" kata Ed memutuskan

"Tapi, bukan aku yang salahkan?" Tanya Al dalam hati.

* * *

Besoknya, Resembool Station.

Ed dan Al melangkah ragu menuju rumah teman sejak kecil mereka itu. Saat di depan rumah yang terpasang papan " AUTOMAIL ROCKBELLS " muka Al (?) makin memucat.

"Nii-saaaan…tidak apa-apa nih?" tanyanya setengah gemetar.

"Aaaarghh..pantang pulang sebelum Automail-ku kembali sempurna!" semangat Ed

Mereka menuju depan pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Winry beraksi (?), hanya gonggongan Den yang terdengar jelas dari tadi.

Saat membuka pintu, kenjanggalan mulai terasa. Tidak ada hawa Winry maupun Nenek Pinako. "Winryyyy, neneeeeek! Kami pulaang!" teriak Al lantang.

Beberapa detik Al berteriak, sesosok perempuan remeja bermata biru keluar dari dalam sebuah kamar.

"Lho? Aru? Edo? Tumben kalian pulang?" tanyanya sedikit kaget.

"Winry! Syukurlah! Kukira tidak ada orang di rumah."

"Iya, sejak kemarin nenek tidak ada di rumah, dia ada acara dengan teman lamanya."

Winry mempersilahkan kedua temannya itu duduk dan menawari mereka teh.

"Jadi…apa tujuan kalian kali ini kemari?" Tanya Winry sambil duduk di sebelah Ed

Ed dan Al tersentak. Ed hamper saja memuncratkan tehnya

"Eeerrr…sebenarnya…." Jawab Ed ragu-ragu. Terpaksa ia memperlihatkan Automail di tangannya.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA DI HANCURKAN LAGI! DASAR MANIAAAAK BERANTEEEEEM!" teriaknya penuh emosi (?). Winry mulai melempar spanner, obeng, tang, kunci inggris, dan alat-alat yang lain di dekat sana. Al hanya melihat dengan muka ketakutan.

Tapi, kali ini lemparannya bisa di tangkap oleh kedua tangan Edward. Setelah menangkap semuanya (gila? Beneran bisa tuh!) Ed tertawa puas. " Huhahhahahahahhaha, sekarang aku bisa menangkap…". Kata-kata Ed terhenti saat melihat muka teman perempuannya itu.

"Winry, kau kenapa ? Dari tadi nafasmu terengah-engah, mukamu juga sedikit pucat…" Tanya Ed sambil menyentuh dahi Winry.

Winry menampar tangan Edward, "Jangan sok khawatiran, maniak berantem dan alchemy. Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja, sejak kemarin." Jawabnya sambil melangkah mundur.

"Sini, hari ini aku beri –uhuk- belas kasiha –uhuk-n. Kemarikan automail-mu –uhuk-"

"Ed, sepertinya auto -uhuk- mail-mu baru bisa jadi besok, aku harus kembali mendesain bagian luarnya-uhuk-, tidak masalah kan?" Tanya Winry sambil terus memeriksa automail Ed.

"Terserah, asal cepat jadi dan aku bisa cepat kembali ke Central!" Perintah Ed."Lagipula, kau jangan memaksakan diri, bukannya kau sedang sakit kan?" gumam Ed

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak sedang sakit dan baik-baik saja. Kalian berdua terlalu –uhuk- -uhuk- menkhawatirkan ku deh!" Sargah Winry dengan nada jengkel.

"Buktinya, kau dari tadi batuk-batuk begitu, mungkin kau flu, Winry?" Tanya Al, mulai angkat bicara.

"Biarkan saja dia, Al. Dia memang keras kepala! Aku tidak peduli dia sakit atau tidak!"

"Nii-san! Jangan begitu!"

Muka Winry mulai memerah. Ia mulai kesal dengan perlakuan Edward. Ia hanya berlalu dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Winry!" teriak Al setengah suara.

Al menatap ke kakaknya yang berbaring di atas sofa. "Nii-san no baka! Kalau begini bisa-bisa automail nii-san tidak akan di perbaiki Winry!"

Edward hanya membalik badannya. Diam. Tidak menjawab keadaan adiknya.

Tanpa sadar ia tertidur di sofa tadi ia berbaring. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah.

* * *

Saat tersadar dari mimpinya, ia melihat sekeliling rumah itu. Ia masih di rumah temannya, Winry. Tapi, siang itu cuaca mendung menyelimuti desa kecil, Resembool. Selimut hitam keabu-abuan menyelimuti langit biru desa Resembool, juga rumah Winry.

Keadaan di sana sepi . Dan gelap. Ia tidak melihat adiknya, Winry, maupun anjing kesayangan pemilik rumah ini, Den.

Edward berusaha bangkit dari posisi awalnya, melihat tangan kanannya kosong, dan mengacak-acak rambut emasnya.

"Dimana Al? Winry? Serta yang lainnya? Pasti mereka berdua marah padaku, sejak kejadian tadi. Mungkin aku agak keterlaluan, sebaiknya aku mengajak Winry makan siang (btw, Ed udah laper :P) sekaligus minta maaf" gumam Edward sendiri dalam hatinya.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju depan kamar Winry. "Winryyy, makan siang yuuukk! Aku udah laper nihh!" seru Ed dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk pintunya.

Sama sekali tidak jawaban dari dalam kamar. Edward mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari penghuni dari dalam kamar. Karena pintu kamar Winry tidak di kunci, Edward inisiatif masuk ke kamar itu. Menge-cek keadaan kamar tersebut.

Pupil mata emas Edward mengecil melihat Winry tergeletak pingsan di lantai kamarnya.

"WI..WINRY!" teriak Edward. Ia berlari munuju tempat Winry pingsan.

Ia melihat muka Winry memerah dan penuh keringat. Nafas terengah-engah. Edward menyentuh kening Winry. "GAWAT! INI PANAS SEKALI!". Sontak Edward langsung menggendong Winry ala Bridal Style (author's says: cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…~ ~ ~ ) dan meletakan dengan hati-hati tubuh Winry di atas tempat tidur.

Edward bingung harus melakukan apa, ohya, OBAT! Pikiran Edward rasanya ada pencerahan (author's says: YA IYALA OBAAAAAAAAAAT! Masa orang sakit di kasih mangga –PLAK!- )

Ed mengacak-acak isi kotak obat di rumah itu. Tidak ada satupun botol yang tertuliskan "OBAT FLU"

"Ah, ini dia ketemu!" Edward langsung menyambar botol obat yang berwarna bening itu.

Kini ia bingung bagaimana caranya supaya obat-yg-pas-diliat-warnanya-kuning-oren-aneh-geneh-mana-bau-juga-aneh-euy-DX masuk ke mulut Winry. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, ia benar-benar hilang ide kali ini.

"Uuuuuukkh…seandainya kau disini Al…".

Sebuah lampu (?) muncul di otak Ed. Ia ingat cara memasukan obat secara darurat,yaitu, dari mulut penolong ke mulut pasien.

.

.

.

.

Muka Edward merah seketika. Pikiran penuh dengan pemikiran mulut ke mulut = kissu! (XD)

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menghilangkan pikiran barusan. Tapi, kalau tidak Winry…

Edward menatap muka teman sejak kecilnya. Ah, bukan. Dialah orang yang terus mengganjal di pikiran Edward Elric. Ia mencintai Winry. Sejak kecil. Bahkan ia bersaing siapa yang akan menikahi Winry nanti dengan Alphonse adiknya.

Muka Winry makin berwarna merah, nafasnya mulai tidak teratur, keringat yang bercucuran di mukanya makin banyak. Ia pasti menderita. Sekali. Juga sejak kejadian tadi. Ia pasti sudah merasa kesakitan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Edward meminum obat yang ada di botol tadi. Lalu, mengangkat badan Winrydengan sebelah tangan. Ia mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka kemerahan Winry. Makin. Makin dekat, hingga bibir mereka saling betemu. Edward membuka mulutnya, membiarkan obat itu mengalir di mulut Winry.

"_Nnngg…aku dimana? Aku sedang apa? Rasanya tadi aku tertidur karena kelelahan mendesain Automail Ed. Lalu merasakan tubuhku lemas dan panas. Tapi, sekarang kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang mengalir di mulutku…seperti cairan. Dan, dari siapa?"_

Winry memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Ed. Ia kaget, ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang menciumnya. Ed mulai merasakan ada yang menyentuh ujung lidahnya, mulai bermain-main dengan mulut lawannya. Ia memilin, berputar, mengelilingin tiap sisi mulut Winry. Sontak, Winry melawan dan melepaskan ciuman panas tadi.

"Ed..d..waaa..rdd..ta..di..kaa..kau…a..pa…" Tanya Winry gagap. Muka lebih merah di banding yang tadi. Seperti kepiting yang terlalu lama di rebus.

"Nnnnnnnnnngg…ta…ta..TADI KAU PINGSAN KARENA FLU! AL PERGI ENTAH KEMANA! AKU JADI BINGUNG HARUS..Uuuukkkhhhhhhhh…" jawab Ed kebingung. Ia makin bingung apa yg harus ia jelaskan pada orang yg tadi ia cium itu. Keduanya terdiam. Keheningan tidak terelakkan di sana.

"Po..pokoknya kau hari ini istirahat dulu. Ini obatmu, jangan lupa di minum. Aku akan ke pasar membelikan sesuatu yang bisa di makan. Ya?" Tanya Ed memecah keheningan.

Winry mengangguk lemah. Tanda ia setuju.

Sebelum keluar, Edward membisikan sesuatu di telinga Winry.

"Soal ciuman tadi, tolong rahasiakan pada Al ya." Winry mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum.

"Dan juga, bibirmu rasanya manis lho!" senyum lebar Edward sambil lari menuju luar kamar.

"Coo..cotto..Eddo…DASAR EDWARD BODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!" teriak Winry dengan muka merah semerah tomat.

Fin~

Gaje kan? Aneh kan? Ya, emang…orang fict Edwin pertama…= 3 =

Mohon di maklumi sebisanya, silahkan cerca, maki, dan hina di kotak comen –PLAAAAAAAAAK! NGG SEGITUNYA KALEE!-


	3. AlMay

Disclaimer: u know FMA, u know to Hiromu Arakawa ...a piece of 17+

* * *

May's POV

Aku terduduk di atas lantai tanah dengan keadaanyang benar-benar kusam. Bercampur debu serta tanah

Terlihat di pandanganku, sebuah nampan bambu beserta isinya jatuh diatas tanah. Bercampur lumpur. Warna kue bakpau-ku kini tidak lagi putih-kekuningan tanda telah matang. Melainkan bercampur warna cokelat lumpur yang menjijikan.

Barusan ada seorang lelaki setengah bangka menabrak bahunya. Ia mengatakan maaf pada Mei. Tapi, senampan bakpao barusan adalah satu-satunya harapannya.

Matanya terlihat bisu. Hanya menatap kembali pada pikirannya. Keluarganya adalah salah satu ras terendah di Xing. Walaupun ibunya adalah seorang istri Raja Xing. Hingga kini Ibunay sakit-sakitan, hingga tak ada tumpuan keluarganya selain ia seorang diri. Mei.

Perlahan, Kristal basah di pelupuk matanya turun di atas lantai tanah. Perlahan bendungan air matanya pecah hingga mengalir hingga ke pipi bulatnya. Isak tangis terlalu samar untuk terdengar di gendang telinga manusia.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa keluarga kami yang harus mengalami ini?_

_Kenapa tidak keluarga-s__ia__lan Yao itu?_

Umpatnya dalam hati.

Perlahan.

Namun sangat mengiris hati.

Pingsan di jalanan bukanlah tempat tidur yang nyaman untuknya.

Ditambah tetesan air dari awan hitam makin menyelimutinya. Hanya senggalan nafas lembutnya tanda ia masih bernyawa.

Ratusan manusia lalulalang di atas jalanan tersebut. Langkah kaki mereka seperti tidak melihat apapun saat terbaring seorang gadis di jalanan lembab.

Hanya satu manusia yang menghargai nafas lembut dari gadis berambut hitam kopi tersebut. Ia mengandeng payung diatas kepalanya seraya berkata

"_Aku disini untuk melindungimu, May!"_

May membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan seluruh cahaya pagi menembus iris matanya ang berwarna hitam.

_Mimpi jaman dahulu kala ya? _

May mendesah kecil sejenak.

_Aku seperti orang tua saja…_

Ia membelokkan bola matanya pada sesosok lelaki berambut pirang blonde sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Ia tersenyum hangat pada suaminya. Perlahan bahunya menjorok ke wajahnya yang perwarna putih indah.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Aru-sama. Aku baru saja memimpikan dirimu yang membangkitkan semangatku, di hari itu…" Seraya mengecup hangat bibir suaminya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Alphonse Elric.

_Sampai saat ini, kau tetap orang yang selalu melindungiku. Alphonse-sama…_

Fin

Q/A: ARGGGGGGGGHHH! LAMA TAK JUMPA FANDOM FMA –meluk layar lappie- short fict ini adalah fict pertama setelah vakum beberapa bulan T_T mungkin ini lebih nyorot ke May ya? maap pendek :'(

Mwnya aku lebih nyorot pas Al saat di Xing jaman May kecil, tp klo gene bakal ketauan sapa HERO-nya May XDD

Oke, silahkan cerca, maki2m puji-puji, serta keripik#PLAK! Kririk cabe-nya….

Im still alive, just stay tune in my fandom FMA and Hetalia!


End file.
